Happy Bitrthday Dumbledore
by ImagineJaratan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les âmes des quatre fondateurs encore présentent dans Poudlard décidaient de faire une petite surprise à Albus pour son centième anniversaire? Et que se passerait-il si l'esprit d'Harry se retrouvait dans le corps de Blaise et inversement? A vous de venir le découvrir..
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire met venue sur le trajet lors de mon retour de vacances cet été.

J'ai longtemps hésité à vous la faire partager car il fallait que je retape tout ce que était passé par

ma petite tête et certains rôles on du être inverser car ils finissaient par créer quelques incohérences.

Enfin bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture.

**IMPORTANT**: Pour les besoins de ma fiction, Dumbledore aura 100 ans lors de la 6e année d'Harry (ne connaissant pas

sa "vrai" date d'anniversaire j'en ai inventée une) et Sirius n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque au ministère.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

La rentrée de cette sixième année à Poudlard c'était plutôt bien passée pour notre trio d'or. Aucune altercation avec les serpentards, le calme plat du côté des attaques de Voldemort et un nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal des plus sympathique, n'étant autre que Sirius Black (réhabilité depuis la capture de Pettigrow lors de la bataille au ministère). Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 19 novembre, jour très important à Poudlard car à 16h54 cela fera exactement 100 ans qu'est né Albus Dumbledore,le plus grand directeur que cette école ait connus. Mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'est que le château, empreint de sa propre magie et d'une partie de l'âme des fondateurs, tenaient à lui faire une surprise de taille pour cette occasion.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_ **_Dit Hermione tu sais pas où est passé Harry? J'ai besoin de lui parler de la nouvelle tactique qu'on à mis en place pour le match qu'on jouera contre les serdaigles dans 2 semaines._**L'interrogea Ron alors qu'il venait de remporter haut la main une partie d'échec version sorcier contre Neuville.

_ _**Il devait aller aux toilettes et celle de votre dortoir étant occupée par Dean et Seamus qui, si tu veux mon avis, en on pour un bon bout de temps, il a du se rendre à celle du 4ème étage**_. Répondis son amie distraitement toute en poursuivant la lecture d'un livre qui avait l'air très ennuyeux.

_ _**Mais qu'est qu'ils ont à tout le temps s'envoyer en l'air dans nos toilettes ces deux la.**_ Ronchonna Ron avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et d'attendre son meilleur ami.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Au même moment, Drago se retrouva à faire seul le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ayant laisser Blaise aux toilettes du quatrième étage après lui avoir fait promettre de le rejoindre pour terminer un devoir.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

C'est à cet instant qu'eut lieu un grand boum suivit d'un panne de magie générale qui plongea le château dans le noir. Et si la minute d'avant quelqu'un avait regardé sa montre où même une horloge il aurait vu qu'elle indiquait 16h53. Quand la lumière revint, on pu entendre raisonner des éclats de rire dans tout Poudlard, y compris dans les cachots d'habitudes si calmes et froids.

La raison était simple, chacun avait vu son aspect physique se transformer. Les uns avaient changés de sexe, les autres avaient vieillis ou rajeunis, certains s'étaient même vu attribuer des traits animales. Ron était devenu une charmante jeune fille, Hermione, pour son plus grand malheur était redevenue un chat comme lors de sa 2e année et Drago était à quelque nuance près la réplique exacte de son père. Quant à Dean et Seamus, je vous laisse imaginer se qui leur est arrivé..

Chacun rigolait de la nouvelle apparence de leurs camarades avant de se précipiter devant un miroir pour découvrir de quoi ils avaient l'air. Le seul endroit où on ne percevait aucun rire était les toilettes du quatrième étage. Et pour cause, la bas eu lieu un changement physique unique. Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini avait changé de corps...

* * *

Voila, c'est un prologue assez cours mais qui introduit ce que va se dérouler par la suite.

Pouvez vous me donner votre avis sur ce dont va porter ma fiction? Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos petites review, ca ma fait plaisir de voir que mon idée vous plait. :)

LaulaCha tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre, je ne t'en dis pas plus pour le moment..

Bon j'arrête un peu de parler et je vous laisse lire mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Bon lecture..

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

Nous revoilà dans les toilettes du quatrième étage où nous avions laissé nos deux amis le chapitre précédant. Harry était en train de se laver les mains et Blaise rentrait dans les toilettes au moment ou le boum à eu lieu.

_ _**Merlin, Potter t'es moi!**_ Dit Blaise avec une voie partant dans les aigus.

_ _**Merlin, je suis toi!**_ Lui répondit Harry en se regardant dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo.

_ _**Et moi je suis toi!**_ Répliqua le serpentard en devenant de plus en plus pâle.

_ **_Et toi t'es moi!_**

_ _**Bon sans Potter tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?!**_

_ **_Mais.. Je.. C'est pas moi.. J'te jure Zabini j'ai rien fait, je sais même pas se qu'il s'est passé._** Bredouilla Harry.

_ _**Qui d'autre aurais pu faire une blague d'aussi mauvais goût hein? **_Interrogea Blaise avant de poursuivre, _**Oh mais je sais.. Weasley ou tu te caches espèce d'abruti! **_

_**_ Euh c'est pas Ron non plus, il est dans notre salle commune avec Hermione. On ferait mieux d'aller voir Dumbledore, lui sera quoi faire. **_Dit sagement le gryffondor.

Blaise pris donc la direction de la sortie avant de se stopper, se rendant compte qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

_ _**Et ben allons y alors qu'est ce que tu attends? **_

_**_ Je dois encore faire pipi, je comprends pas je viens juste d'y aller pourtant. **_

_**_ Réfléchis deux secondes Potter, t'es dans mon corps et moi je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Bon dépêches toi qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. _**Répliqua l'ancien noir.

_ _**Mais je suis dans ton corps.**_ Lui répondit Harry gêné.

_ _**Merlin, pourquoi m'avoir fait ca.**_ Se plaignit Blaise en regardant vers le plafond. _**On s'en tape de ca Potter, me dit pas que t'as jamais vu une autre bite que la tienne.**__ -Veuillez l'excuser pour son langage, le pauvre petit est sur les nerfs-_

Harry alla donc se soulager, puis nos deux compères prirent la direction du bureau du directeur en silence.

Une fois arrivés, ils durent attendre que le professeur Bibine passe par la et accepte de donner le mot de passe d'une petite voix fluette. Ce rendant enfin compte que quelque chose clochait, cette dernière partie en courant. Harry et Blaise se laissèrent aller à un immense fou rire car apparemment, ils ne furent pas les seuls à avoir subit quelques changements étant donné le bec, les ailes et les pattes de canard dont fût affublé leur professeur de vol. Après s'être remis de leur émotion ils empruntèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et de toquèrent à la porte du bureau de leur directeur.

TOC TOC.

_ **_Entrez, entrez. Oh Messieurs Potter et Zabini, je vois que vous avez échappé à la petite farce de nos très chers fondateurs. Un bonbon aux citrons?_** Proposa Albus un sourire bien veillant aux lèvres.

_ **_Farces des fondateurs?_** Répondirent à l'unisson ses deux interlocuteurs avec un air hébété.

_ _**Il se trouve, quand rentrant du dîner, j'ai trouvé une lettre avec leur sceaux sur mon bureau. Quel n'a pas été ma surprise lorsque que j'ai pris connaissance de son contenu. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, grâce à certaines langues bien pendues, qu'aujourd'hui je fête mes 100 ans et il semblerait que les 4 fondateurs aient voulu marquer le coup en faisant opérer quelques changements corporel sur tous les élèves et bien évidement, les enseignants non pas le moins du monde été épargné. D'ailleurs, ces derniers ne vont sûrement pas tarder à arriver.** _

__** Vous voulez dire que c'est pour ca que Potter et moi avons changé de corps?**_ Dit Blaise après avoir assimilé toutes les informations.

_ _**Oh, donc vous n'y avez pas échappés? Tiens, c'est curieux, dans la lettre il était expliqué tout les cas de figures qui résulteraient de cette farce mais votre cas n'a pas été mentionné. **_

C'est à ce moment que choisit une McGonagall , mi-femme mi-chien pour faire son entrée dans le bureau, suivie de près par un Rogue très méconnaissable, ou plutôt UNE Rogue. Harry et Blaise ne purent retenir l'éclat de rire qui leur fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Leur professeur de potion demanda à se qu'ils sortent du bureau immédiatement et les menaça de les coller tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année si ils venaient à raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu à quelqu'un ou même si ils en parlaient entre eux. Dumbledore réussit à le calmer et ordonna aux deux élèves de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste des professeurs que McGonagall convoqua par patronus.

Une fois la situation expliquée une seconde fois devant tout le personnel enseignant, le directeur leur demanda de rassembler tous les élèves dans la grande salle, car après tout, eux aussi avaient le droit à quelques explications. Après que les profs aient étés congédiés le silence perdura dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry et Blaise se décidèrent d'un regard à quitter également le bureau mais Dumbledore les retint.

_ _**Non, ne partez pas, je dois encore réfléchir quelque minutes.**_

Ils se rassirent donc et attendirent un dizaine de minutes supplémentaires. Pensant que le directeur se moquait d'eux ils se levèrent de nouveau et eurent le temps cette fois ci d'atteindre la porte avant que Dumbledore n'exprime le fond de sa pensée.

_ _**Je pense que vous devriez garder secret le faite que vous ayez échanger votre apparence. **_

Cette simple phrase réussit à les faire se rasseoir sans protestation.

__** Pourquoi donc Professeur? Tous le monde à subit des changement aujourd'hui je vois pas pourquoi on devrait leur cacher que nous aussi.** _Intervient Blaise.

_ _**Tout simplement parce que vous êtes les seuls à avoir complètement changés et que cela laisse présager quelques complications. Monsieur Zabini, veuillez vous rendre dans la tour des grynffondors, quant à vous Monsieur Potter, rejoignez la salle commune des serpentards. A partir de maintenant non seulement vous avez changés d'apparence mais également de rôle. Je veux qu'absolument personne ne soit au courant jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé. Y compris Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley.**_ Phrase qui fut ponctuée d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Harry.

_**_ Alors ca c'est hors de question! Je ne mettrais pas un pied dans leur cachot pourri!_** S'emporta Harry.

_ **_Je vois que vous vous croyez encore au dessus des autres au point de vous permettre de discuter les ordres de vos supérieurs Monsieur Potter._** Intervient le professeur Rogue qui avait refusé de quitter la pièce dans son état, de peur de se faire surprendre par un quelconque élève.

- _**Il me semble que vous êtes mal placé pour dire ca professeur, étant donné qu'à leur où nous parlons vous devriez être en train de rassembler les élèves.**_ Ne pu s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

_ _**Vous venez de faire perdre 50 points à votre maison pour insolence Monsieur Potter et..** _

__ **Cela suffit Severus. **_Le coupa Dumbledore. **_Veillez montrer le chemin de la salle commune des _****_gryffondors à _****_Monsieur Zabini, lui donner le mot de passe et vérifiez qu'il n'y reste plus aucun élève avant de vous diriger tous les deux vers la grande salle, j'ai à parler avec Monsieur Potter. Et en se qui concerne votre apparence, couvrez vous d'une cape cela devrait faire l'affaire. _**Trancha Dumbledore. Et c'est bien à contre cœur que Rogue fit ce qui lui était demandé, suivit par Blaise qui ne savait plus trop se qu'il se passait.

_ _**Harry, ce que je vais te demander dois absolument rester entre nous, ai-je ta parole que tu ne racontera cette conversation à personne?**_

_ _**Oui professeur, mais enfin, je ne comprends pas. **_Dit Harry plus que perplexe.

_**_ C'est une belle occasion qui s'offre à nous, de pouvoir connaître les positions de certains élèves de serpentard en ce qui concerne la guerre contre Voldemort. Notamment celle du jeune Malfoy et de ses acolytes Messieurs Nott, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que celle Miss Parkinson. Car nous savons tous deux que leurs parents sont des mangemorts. **_Lui confia Dubledore.

_ **_Alors si je comprends bien, vous voulez que j'espionne des élèves? _**

_ _**Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'espionnage Harry, j'aimerais juste que tu leur pose quelques questions afin de savoir plus ou moins ce qu'on peut attendre d'eux.**_

_**_ Il y a rien de bon qui peut venir de personnes pareils, on peut pas leur faire confiance professeur. D'ailleurs vous l'avez dit vous même, leurs parents sont des mangemorts.**_

_**_ Harry, Harry, tu es encore jeune et il y a certaines choses que tu à du mal à comprendre. Regarde Sirius, toute sa famille était vouée aux ténèbres et pourtant il à réussit à faire ces propres choix et à devenir digne d'être le meilleur ami de ton père.**_

_**_ Sauf votre respect professeur cela n'a rien à voir, Sirius n'a pas été à serpentard lui.**_

_**_ Il y bien une chose dont je suis sure Harry, c'est que tu es quelqu'un digne de confiance, l'humanité entière remet sa vie entre tes mains. Pourtant, si je ne me trompe, le choixpeau voulait que tu ailles à serpentard. Alors s'il te plait cesse d'avoir des préjugés et rends moi ce service Harry.  
**_

* * *

Et voila le premier chapitre de terminé, des avis? :)

Normalement je posterais la suite dans une ou deux semaines alors à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le deuxième chapitre, vos reviews mon fait très plaisir, je vais y répondre en général puis je

vous laisse tranquille et ne vous embête pas avec tout le blabla que j'aurais envie d'écrire haha.

Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour mes petites fautes d'inattention, je m'en excuse mais je n'avais pas

vraiment eu le temps de me relire cette fois ci je l'ai fait. :) Oui Blaise et Drago sont dans la même

chambre, quant à savoir si ils se racontent tout leurs petits secrets, il faudra le découvrir lisant

les chapitres qui vont suivre. Bonne lecture... :)

* * *

Harry se retrouvait maintenant assis à la table des serpentards juste à côté de Pansy et en face de Drago toujours entouré de ses deux gorilles. En bref, il était à la place qu'aurait du occuper Blaise en temps normal. Des chuchotement emplissait la grande salle, tout les élèves s'interrogeaient sur le pourquoi de leur convocation dans la grande salle, ils savaient que cela avait un rapport avec l'incident survenu un peu plus tôt et mourraient d'envie d'en connaître la cause. La quasi totalité des gryffondors, des serdaigles et des poufsouffles se moquaient les uns des autres tandis que c'est à peine si ils pouvaient apercevoir la moindre parcelle de peau des élèves de serpentars qui avait tous revêtus une capuche afin de dissimuler leur visage. Harry étant à leur table pouvait en distinguer la plus part et du faire un effort afin de contenir son rire.

**POV Harry**

_Mon dieu mais pourquoi j'ai accepté! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire oui arrrg. Bon on se calme tout va bientôt revenir dans l'ordre, demain matin je vais me réveiller et je serais à nouveau moi même. Puis voyons le côté positif, si je ne m'était pas retrouvé ici, jamais je n'aurais pu voir les têtes ridicules qu'ont les serpentards à l'instant et je peux vous assurez que ca veut son pesant d'or. La seule personne qui ne me donne pas envie de rire c'est Malfoy, il est pas comme d'habitude. Vous allez me dire, logique c'est le portrait craché de son père en ce moment mais c'est pas ca. Je sais pas, malgré qu'il tire la gueule, il à l'air moins froid que d'habitude et moins hautain aussi. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est au milieu de ses amis. Tient, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à me fixer ainsi?  
_

**_ Hé Blaise, tu m'écoutes?**

**_ Heu... Ouais, désolé Ma.. Drago. Je.. je réfléchissais à quelque chose.**

**_ Comment ca se fait que t'es rien eu toi? C'est pas normal ca.**

**_ Oh ca va, t'as pas vraiment à te plaindre toi non plus, tu ressemble à ton père ca aurait pu être pire.**

**_ Pardon? Tu peux répéter je crois que j'ai pas bien compris! **

**_ Calme toi Drago, il a juste voulu dire que par rapport à nous qui ressemblons à des animaux bizarres où qui avons changé de sexe, ben t'es pas si mal tombé.**Dit Pansy d'une voix douce.

_Oops, je crois que j'ai dit une connerie.. Mais merde je pensais que ca lui plairait de ressembler à son père! C'est pas ce qu'il à toujours voulu? _

**_ Mais vous vous foutez de moi la?! Mo****n père! je ress****emble à mon père! Vous savez pourtant à quel point je le déteste, franchement j'aurais mille fois préféré ressembler à Potter plutôt qu'a lui!**

_Mais qu'est qui lui prends, pas plus tard qu'hier il m'a encore frappé après que j'ai insulté son père. Là je comprends vraiment rien de rien, et il préférerait me ressembler ? Et bien, j'aurais vraiment tout vu moi._

__ **Potter? C'est à se point la Drago?** Le charria Pansy dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère._

__ _**Tu sais très bien que oui, au moins Potter il a le cran de dire ce qu'il pense et il se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et encore moins diriger par un psychopathe défiguré!**_  
_

_Dumbledore avait peut-être raison finalement, il faut que je vérifie tout ca de plus près..._

**Fin POV Harry**

Le brouhaha des élèves était imperturbable, même l'entrée dans la salle de leur directeur ne réussit pas à les calmer, il n'eu donc d'autre choix que de réclamer le silence afin de pouvoir ce faire entendre.

_ **Cher élèves, un peu de silence je vous prie, j'aimerais vous expliquer le pourquoi des événements de cette soirée. **Aussitôt que ces mots furent prononcés, un calme plat régna et l'attention de tous, hormis celle de Harry et Blaise, fût dirigée vers le vieil homme.

**_Voilà qui est mieux. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous prévenir que cet effet n'est que temporaire et que demain matin tout le monde aura retrouvé son aspect naturel, n'ayez donc aucune inquièt...**

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les exclamations que poussèrent les élèves à cette nouvelle et Minerva McGonagall ne se retint pas de les rappeler à l'ordre.

_** Merci Minerva. Comme je l'ai précédemment expliqué à vos professeurs, la magie des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard et de certains de ses anciens directeurs imprègne toujours ce château, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que nous avons souvent l'impression qu'il est doté de vie ce qui en soit n'est pas vraiment faux. Quelques minutes avant que l'incident ne surviennent, je me trouvais assis à mon bureau, en train de déguster un de mes fameux bonbons au citron, qui je dois bien le dire, sont tout a fait excellents lorsqu'une lettre m'est apparue. Je ne vais pas vous la lire car elle est un peu longue et comporte certains passages plus personnels. En résumé, les âmes des fondateurs encore présentent on décidées de m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire assez particulier et connaissant mon penchant pour les farces Godric et Salazar ont eu l'idée folle de vous transformer en ce que vous êtes en ce moment. Pour certains cela peut-être un simple changement de sexe, d'autre on un peu vieillit ou rajeunit ou encore, certains sont devenus en quelques sortes leur animal préféré.** _Durant tous son discours Dumbledore souriait comme un enfant aillant reçu ses cadeaux de Noël bien en avance.**  
**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**POV Blaise**

_Je le savais qu'il fallait attendre un peu avant de quitter la grande salle, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bêtes ces gryffondors il faut toujours qu'ils se précipitent sans réfléchir, c'est d'un navrant à peine croyable et voilà qu'on se retrouve dans les embouteillages.. Mais? C'est moi qui suis en train de parler la? A non c'est vrai, c'est Potter qui à ma voix maintenant, tient qu'est-ce qu'il raconte à mes amis?_

__ _**Vous avez entendu ce que le vieux fous à dit aussi bien que moi? Si je ressemble à mon père ca veut dire que je lui ressemblerai aussi plus tard.. Dîtes moi que je suis un abruti fini et que j'ai tout compris de travers à ce qu'il à dit, je vous en supplie?**_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Drago de parler aussi fort? Il veut que tout le monde l'entende! Remarque d'après ce que je viens d'entendre je comprends un peu dans quel état il doit être le pauvre._

__ _**Oh tu sais, tantôt j'ai dit que tu lui ressemblait mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai entendu quelques serpentards parlés de ca. Sérieusement, oui tu à les mêmes traits que lui mais les expressions du visage sont tout à fait différentes et ca change tout. Et ne me regarde pas comme ca, je te promets que c'est la vérité. T'as l'air sure de toi et je dois dire que ca te rend plutôt beau, lui il a un air suffisant et ca le rend carrément stupide. **_Merlin prévenez moi la prochaine fois, j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec ma salive! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à Potter de dire des choses aussi gentilles à Drago? C'est s__urement une des caractéristiques les plus débiles de gryffondor ca. Franchement qui ferait un compliment à son meilleur ennemis? Et dans le but de le réconforter en plus? Parce que j'ai pas rêvé, il a bien insinué qu'il trouvait le trouvait beau? Ahah quand je vais raconter ca à Drago il va pas me croire. Il en perdrait le sourire tendre qu'il à en ce moment. __Enfin, aussi stupide soit Potter je le remercie pour ce qu'il vient de dire, je lui dirais jamais à voix haute mais je saurais lui rendre la pareille pour ce qu'il vient de faire à Drago. __ Il__ ne s'en rend peut être pas compte mais il à su trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter vis à vis de son père. Au fait, j__e me demande ce que doit penser Potter, ca doit faire bizarre de recevoir un tel sourire de la part d'une personne qu'on déteste, surtout quand c'est réciproque. _

**Fin POV de Blaise~Début POV D'Harry**

_Arrrg! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de dire une chose pareil à Malfoy et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me sourire ainsi avec ses yeux tous pétillants? En plus je crois que Blaise m'a entendu, j'suis pas dans la merde là. Faut que je trouve de quoi acheter son silence et vite, avant qu'il n'aille répéter tous ca à son crétin de meilleur ami. Quelle idée aussi de me regarder avec des petits yeux de chien battus! J'étais censé lui répondre quoi moi, hein? Remarques, au moins je lui ai pas lâché que oui en effet il était un abrutit mais que malheureusement pour lui il avait bien tout compris pour une fois. Ca l'aurait pas fait venant de Blaise, hein non? Quoique, ils ont des mœurs étranges ces serpents alors ca aurait été tout à fait possible mais bon, vu l'œillade douce qu'il m'a lancé juste après, ma réaction était sans doute tout à fait normal, d'ailleurs j'en frissonne encore de ce regard. De dégoûts j'entends, n'allez pas vous méprendre sur mes paroles..._

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de terminer. Merci de me laisser une petite

review et à la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitre.

xoxo ImagineJaratan.

Ps: Oui bon j'avoue, je me la joue un peu gossip girl

sur ces derniers mots mais n'est-ce pas un peu ce

que je suis, la "GossipGirl" de Poudlard? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà la suite, veuillez m'excuser pour le retard mais avec les examens j'ai pas

vraiment eu le temps pour écrire et je ne tenais pas non plus à vous faire un chapitre

de moins de 500 mots. Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Harry entra pour la seconde fois de sa scolarité dans la salle commune des serpentards et il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup changer en 4 ans, toujours aussi froide et peu accueillante. Dès leur entrée Malfoy pris la direction de leur dortoir suivit de près par Nott, Harry n'eu donc pas d'autre chois que de faire pareil tout en appréhendant le lieu dans lequel il allait devoir passer une voir plusieurs nuits..

**POV Harry**

_Merlin, que cette salle est sinistre, ils pourraient lui donner quelques couleurs quand même! Et si vous voulez mon avis ce n'est pas ce vert terne qui va embellir la pièce. Tiens où est-ce qu'ils vont? Sans doute dans leur dortoir. Je pense que je ferais mieux de les suivre, j'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver seul parmi tous ces inconnus. Mouais, remarques, entre ca et me retrouver seul avec Malfoy et Nott je sais pas ce qui est préférable, enfin soit c'est pas non plus comme si j'avais vraiment le choix et en même temps je pourrai découvrir l'endroit où il va falloir que je dorme cette nuit. Ooh comme j'ai horreur des escaliers qui grince, on se croirait chez mon oncle. Bon alors apparemment c'est la 3e porte à droite, à retenir au cas où j'ai passer plus d'une nuit dans ces cachots sordi.. Non de Dieu mais où ai-je atterri? Je suis plus à serpentard la c'est pas possible, c'est pièce est magnifique! _

**_ Hé ben alors Blaise t'en tire une tête, on dirais que tu découvre notre dortoir. **

**_ Qu'es-ce tu veux Théo, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il soit émerveillé devant mon chef d'oeuvre même après autant de temps. Par contre Blasou ca serait quand même bien que tu te retire de la qu'on puisse fermer la porte, les autres n'ont pas le droit d'admirer mon talent, ils ne sont pas assez bien pour ca. **

_** Mais.. Je.. C'est toi qui à décoré cette pièce?**

**_ Ben évidement et tu le sais très bien. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de poser une question pareil?** _me demande Malfoy avec un air suspicieux. Merde Potter, trouve quelque chose à lui répondre et vite._

**_ Hahahahahah oh les mecs.. vous êtes à mourir de rire j'vous jure! Haha..Bien sur que je le sais, j'avais juste envie de me moquer de vous un peu. Ah mince alors, Crivey aurait du être là pour immortaliser le moment, vous auriez vu vos têtes haha.** _Répondis-je in extremis en feintant d'être plier en deux par un fou rire et, je dois bien l'avouer mon rire n'était pas si faux que ca, vous auriez vraiment du voir l'air ahuri qu'avait Malfoy. Surtout qu'en ce moment, il faut pas oublier qu'il à presque la même tête que son père, c'était assez tordant je dois dire. _

_Au fait, il faudrait aussi que vous voyez leur chambre, c'est juste incroyable. Elle est tout en blanc et en vert amande. Dans chacun de ses coins il y a quatre grands lits à baldaquin __en bois blanc __avec des draps vert, entre chaque lit il y a une très grande armoire du même bois que le lit, les murs sont couleur amande ainsi que le tapis ce trouvant au centre de la pièce. Pièce qui soit dit en passant avait surement été agrandie et était de forme carré. En somme, ca ne passerait par la tête de personne l'idée que ce soit Malfoy le décorateur de ce lieu si reposant et douillait. Le seul indice pouvant mettre sur la piste que ceci appartient à des serpentards est sans nul doute l'ordre incroyable qui règne ici, pas UN vêtements pas terre et RIEN qui dépasse du dessous du lit. Si, si je vous assure cet endroit est impeccable. Je plein sérieusement Blaise qui va être obligé de passe de ca à.._

**Fin du POV d'Harry~Début du POV de Blaise**

_Putain de merde, il y a une bombe qui a explosé ou quoi?! C'est quoi ce foutoir, je savais que les grinffondors étaient bordélique mais pas à ce point là. Merlin faites que je redevienne moi-même le plus vite possible sinon je crois que j'y survivrait pas. Bon, va falloir faire le ménages maintenant._

**_ Dîtes les gars, on ferait pas un peu de rangement ici? On est la depuis même pas deux mois et regardez dans quels état est déjà notre chambre.**

**_ Mais Harry qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire ca enfin? Tu nous vois vraiment, nous, ranger une chambre? Hé les gars, Harry est tombé sur la tête il veut qu'on range la chambre! **

**_ Grand bien lui fasse. Il à cas le faire lui si il y tient tant, moi ca me dérange pas comme c'est là. **_Lui répondit une voie venant de la salle de bain et appartenant sans doute à Finnigan ou Thomas. Quels bande de fainéants ces mecs et ils ont vraiment cru que j'allais tout faire tout seul? Ils rêves en couleurs eux! Bon je vais essayer de dormir la dedans cette nuit et si je suis toujours Harry Potter demain matin ben j'aviserai. En attendant je les suis dans leur salle commune, apparemment eux ils aiment bien se mélanger aux autres, faut dire qu'ils vivent pas au milieu de gens hostiles et complètements barrés. Quoique, les grinffondors sont assez étranges eux aussi._

**_ Alors les mecs? Qui veut faire une partie d'échecs avec moi?**

___ **Ils ne sont pas suicidaire Ronald, je vois pas pourquoi ils accepteraient de jouer. **_Tiens je l'avais pas vue arriver celle là.._

**_ Je crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis GINEVRA et ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis surdoué à ce jeu là.** _Mon dieu Wesmoche garde ta langue dans ta bouche on dirait un gosse de 5 ans qui tire la lanque là! _

**_ Fallait bien que tu sois doué pour quelque chose!**_ Et TOC, Bien envoyer la frangine j'aurais pas trouvé mieux._

**_ Oh c'est bon les enfants, arrêter un peu de vous chamailler pour des bêtises. **_Et__ voilà sainte Granger, la petite troupe est enfin au complet hourra.. Je sans que cette soirée va être d'un ennuie.._

___ **Je veux bien jouer moi**_Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la table. Cette pièce est quand même plutôt chaleureuse, je vais peut être finir par comprendre pourquoi ils y passent autant de temps._

__ _**Chouette! Merci Harry t'es vraiment un frère toi**_ dit-il bien fort tout en lançant un regard noir aux reste du groupes qui partaient déjà vers les fauteuils prés de la cheminée. On aurait dit que cet place leur était réservée, la salle était remplie mais personne n'avait été s'asseoir là, à croire qu'il n'y a pas qu'à serpentard qu'il y a une hiérarchie._

**_ Alors Harry, t'as toujours aucun mec en vue? **_Me lance Weasley sur le ton de la conversation tout en débutant le jeu. Euuuh.. Minutes, il y a bien dit mecs? Potter est gay?! C'est pour ca que le petit blond de serdaigle lui colle au basques? Quand je vais dire ca à Drago haha! Non pas qu'on soit homophobe, loin de là même puisqu'on est gay nous aussi, le truc c'est qu'il va en faire une tête jusque par terre, lui qui se réjouissait de pas être du même bord que le survivant, il va être bien déçu. Hé oui, comme il le disait si bien ca faisait un concurrent de taille en moins. Bon faudrait peut être que je réponde à Weasley parce qu'il y a deux secondes il pouvait prendre mon silence pour de la concentration mais étant donné que je viens de jouer ca fonctionne plus._

**_ Non toujours personne et toi? Les gens n'arrêtent pas de jaser sur Hermione et toi tu le sais ca?**

**_ Bien sur et je m'en fou royalement, ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, tu sais bien que Mione c'est la femme de notre vie mais qu'elle à pas vraiment ce qu'il faut entre les jambes hein. **_Si j'avais su qu'un jour Weasley allait me faire un clin d'œil et me parlerait amicalement j'y aurait vraiment pas cru, en même temps il sait pas que c'est à moi qu'il parle. Enfin soit, alors comme ca Weasley et Potter son du même bord que moi? De quoi anéantir mes chances de trouver quelqu'un de bien qui ne leur cours pas déjà après. Ben quoi c'est vrai non? Qui voudrait sortir avec un fils de mangemort et qui est à serpentard en prime alors qu'ils ont une chance avec deux des membres du célèbre trio d'or? Ah la la mon pauvre Drago, je sens qu'on va finir notre vie célibataire si ca continue._

___** Et donc, t'as quelqu'un en vue?**_ Je tiens à préciser que j'ai poser cette question dans le seul but de jouer le rôle de Potter et non pas parce que ca m'intéresse de savoir. Si, si je précise, parce que je vous voit bien venir vous et votre imagination un peu trop débordante._

**_ Tu sais très bien qui me plait, me force pas à le redire j'en ai déjà assez honte comme ca.**

**_ Mais enfin Ronnie, il n'y a pas de honte à être amoureux voyons, aller redis le moi. **_Et voilà, v'la pas que c'est moi qui lui fais un clin d'œil maintenant, ben oui faut bien ce qu'il faut pour être dans le personnage hein._

__ _**Arrête de dire ca je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que c'est pas de l'amour, c'est juste une attirance physique. **_C'est ca Weasley, continu à grogner dans tes dents et bientôt je comprendrai plus un seul mot, j'ai toujours dit que s'étaient des barbares ces gens là._

__ _**Raison de plus pour pas en avoir honte. Aller, je suis tout ouïe. **_Je suis sur qu'il va pas résister à mes yeux de chiens battus, personne n'y __résiste. Hé, hé! Comment ca ce fait qu'il hésite? Personne n'a jamais su tenir plus de 2 secondes face à mon regard! Ah mais que je suis con je suis dans le corps de Potter! Tu m'étonnes que ca marche pas!_ **Aller Ron, dis le je suis sur que ca va te faire du bien de le dire encore une fois.**

**_ En ce moment je fais une fixation sur Blaise Zabini. Ca y est je l'ai dis t'es content! **_Euh la je suis sans voie.. Je suis censé lui répondre quoi là moi? _

___** Échecs et mat?**_ Ca va ca comme réponse vous croyez? Oui bon toute façon c'est dit alors._

__ _**Hein quoi? Tu.. tu m'as battus? Oh espèce d'enfoiré! Je suis sur que t'as fait exprès de parler de Blaise pour me déconcentrer! **

**_ Euh.. Oui ben désolé mais c'est toi qui m'a tendu une perche la à parler de mecs.. et puis.. pour une fois tu sauras se que c'est de perdre.. Bon euh.. je suis un peu fatigué là, je.. je crois que je vais aller me coucher.**_  
_

**_ Mais.. Harry attends il est même pas 9 heure! **

_Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'insister! Et pourquoi je lui plais hein? Je suis un serpentard, il la oublié ou quoi!.. Oui enfin bon c'est juste physique sinon pour le reste il s'en fou surement de moi.._

* * *

Alors, voili voilou encore un chapitre de terminé j'espère qu'il vous

aura plu parce que moi il me plait pas vraiment, je l'ai fait à la

va vite ca ressemble à rien. :( Et encore désolée du

retard, à bientôt tout le monde.

xoxo ImagineJaratan


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde, pour plus de facilité et pour éviter de vous embrouillez quand je parle

d'Harry ou de Blaise je parle de leur "esprit" et pas de la personne qui occupe leur corps.

J'espère que c'est claire parce que je ne savais pas trop comment expliquer ca.

Désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**POV Harry**

_ **Blaise.. Blaise! Réveilles-toi mec il est déjà 7h30 ca fait déjà une demi heure que tu devrais être levé.**

_Ohh mais c'est quoi ces voix désagréables dès le matin, ils savent pas me laisser dormir... Et qu'est qui leur prend de se lever aussi tôt, ils sont tombés sur la tête ou quoi?_

__ _**Hum.. 'cor deu nut Seam**

___ **Hé Blaise ca va? Tu te sens pas bien?**

_** Mnonn, é woi he hry. **_Hé oui, là c'est moi qui vient de parler. Faut jamais essayer d'avoir une discussion avec moi le matin tant que j'ai pas bu mon bol de chocolat chaud, vous risquer de pas tout comprendre.. Dîtes? Vous aller surement me trouver long à la détente mais.. C'est Malfoy qui vient de me parler à l'instant? Non parce que, juste au cas où, il est pas censé se trouver dans mon dortoir._

___** Désolé Blaise mais j'ai rien compris à ce que t'as dit là. **_Blaise.. Malfoy.. Dumbledore.. Hé meeeerde C'est pas Malfoy qu'est dans mon dortoir c'est moi qui suis dans le sien, j'avais complètement oublié.. Mais alors ca veut dire que je ne suis pas redevenu moi même? Hé RE meeeeerde! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il me fasse subir toutes ces galères?! _

**_ Tu veux que je prévienne les profs que t'es malade? Comme ca tu pourras aller direct à l'infirmerie voir ce que t'as? **

_ **Mmmnh..**

**_ Ouais, bonne idée Théo, je crois qu'on va faire ca parce qu'il a pas l'air en forme. **

_C'est ca ouais, merci pour l'excuse, je peut me rendormir maintenant?.._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

**_ Potter! Allez Potter debout on a pas que ca à faire!**

**_ Huuuuumh.. Pourquoi on veut pas me laisser dormir..** _Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, va falloir que je me lève.._

**_ Potter réveilles toi il faut qu'on discute! **

**_ Zabini? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? **_Il est bête lui ou quoi? Si quelqu'un le voit, enfin ME voit, dans les dortoirs de serpentard ca va faire louche._

**_ Pardon? C'est toi qui est dans mon dortoir je te ferais remarquer.**

**_ Oui mais pour le moment c'est moi qui suis un serpentard et toi t'es un gryffondor alors qu'est que tu fais là?! **

**_ Je te l'ai dis Potter, faut qu'on discute, apparemment on va rester comme ca un petit bout de temps alors faut qu'on éclaircisse certaines choses. Mais avant va prendre une douche rapide et rejoins moi à la bibliothèque après.**

**_ Mais on va nous voir à la bibliothèque! **

**_ Tu connais un autre endroit peut-être? Comme tu l'as dit, j'ai rien à faire ici et je préfère que quelqu'un nous surprenne à discuter à la bibliothèque plutôt qu'ici, t'admets que ca serait vraiment louche ca.**

**_ Pas faut, vas y je te rejoins dans une dizaine de minutes.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Fin POV Harry**

Plus de 15 minutes plus tard Harry pris la direction de la bibliothèque et n'eu aucun mal à y trouver Blaise étant donné qu'il était la seule personne, excepté madame Pince et lui même à se trouver dans ce lieu. D'ailleurs, cette dernière le retint quelques minutes afin de lui demander de justifier sa présence à une heure où il était censé être en cours. Ce à quoi il lui répondit que le professeur qui lui donnait cours l'avait envoyer ici afin qu'il finisse un travail qu'il devait normalement rendre aujourd'hui. Puis il alla chercher quelques livres dans une étagère sans faire attention à leur titre afin de rendre crédible l'excuse qu'il venait de donner à madame Pince et se dirigea enfin vers la table occupée par Blaise.

_ **Hé ben, t'en à mis du temps! Et c'est quoi ces bouquins? Je te rappelle qu'on est la pour avoir une discussion et non pas pour que tu puisses terminer je ne sais quel devoir que tu aurais dû faire dès que tu l'a reçus.**

**_ Oh pitié Hermione sort de ce corps! **

**_ Je ne plaisante pas Potter et puis c'est quoi ces livres?! " Comment rendre dingue de vous l'élu de votre cœur? ", " Trucs et astuces pour séduire l'homme de votre vie", " Faire succomb..**

**_ Moins fort Zabini, tu vas attirer l'attention de madame Pince! **Maugréa Harry en sentant ses joues chauffer.

_ **Mais enfin Potter, pourquoi diable as tu pris ces livres?! **

**_ Madame Pince pense que je suis ici pour terminer un devoir, j'ai pris des livres au hasard .**

**_ Mais oui c'est cela, allez Potter dit moi, c'est qui l'élu de ton cœur? **Le charia Blaise.

_ **Ca ne te regarde pas et puis je pensais qu'on était là pour discuter!**

**_ Ben c'est ce qu'on fait la non? **Le taquina encore un peu Blaise. **Bon aller trêve de plaisanterie, il y a des choses que je dois savoir pour pas faire de gaffes auprès des gryffondors?**

**_ J'en sais rien, ca me vient pas comme ca, t'as pas des questions plutôt? Ca sera plus simple.**

**_ Si j'en ai une, c'est quoi tout ce bazar dans votre dortoirs?! Comment vous arrivez a dormir la dedans?**

**_ Hahah et encore on est qu'au début de l'année, tu veux même pas savoir d'en quel état il est en juin. **Dit Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ **Je vous connaissais pleins de défaut mais la fainéantise et le bordélisme ca je savait pas. **Renchérit Blaise lui aussi en plaisantant.

_** Comment ca la fainéantise? Ca n'a rien à voir, on est des hommes _nous,_ le ménage c'est pas notre affaire.** Dit Harry sur un ton faussement supérieure.

_ **Ah ca j'ai remarqué, quand j'ai proposé de faire un peu de rangement ils m'ont tous regardés comme si je venais d'une autre planète. **Exagéra légèrement Blaise.

_ **Nan t'as pas fait ca?.. **Demanda Harry en se prenant la tête dans les mains. **Hé ben voila la première règle, ne jamais proposer de ranger la chambre, de faire les devoirs en avance et surtout ne jamais se réveiller ou faire savoir aux autres que tu t'es réveiller plus de 20 minutes avant le début des cours. **Énonça Harry pendant que Blaise prenait des notes.

_ **Mais comment je vais faire alors? Je vais pas pouvoir supporter l'état de votre chambre bien longtemps.**

**_ Fais en sorte qu'Hermione l'apprenne, ne lui dis pas directement mais trouve un moyen subtile de la faire monter dans le dortoir et tu verra, en même pas 10 minutes les gars auront rangés la chambre. **Lui répondit Harry avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

**_ Ah ben oui ca t'arrange bien ca, c'est moi qui vais devoir ranger à ta place.** Se plaignit Blaise.

**_ C'est ca où la chambre reste dans cet état, dit toi bien que je vais pas me pointer la bas comme ca et me mettre à ranger la chambre avec les autres.**

Et c'est ainsi que, de fil en aiguille, les choses à faire et à éviter furent listées des deux côtés, le tout dans la joie et la bonne humeur et sous le regard bien veillant de madame Pince qui pour une fois autorisa que des élèves fasse un pareil boucan dans sa salle d'habitude si calme. Cette discussion leur permis également de se rapprocher et d'enterrer la hache de guerre, le tout inconsciemment bien sur.

Sur la feuille de Blaise, on pouvait voir d'une belle écriture ronde mais soignée deux catégorie distinctes:

**_Obligatoires _**  


_Connaître par cœur la feuille récapitulative sur la famille Weasley et le passé de Harry_

_Aller voir Hagrid au moins une fois par semaine (Avec ou sans Ron et Hermione)_

_Etre toujours partant pour une partie de Quiditch_

_Toujours remercier un elfe de maison m'ayant rendu service en présence d'Hermione_

_Insulter Rogue dès que l'occasion se présente_

_**Interdits**_

_Changer quelque chose dans l'apparence d'Harry_

_Attirer l'attention_

_Parler à Harry en public_

_Sortir avec quelqu'un_

_Faire ces devoirs avant la veille_

_Accepter quoique ce soit du fan club d'Harry_

_Ranger la chambre de son plein grès_

Tandis que celle d'Harry.. ressemblais plutôt à une rapide prise de note:

-p**a**s **_d_**isp_u_te a_mi_s Bl**a**ise

-**d**e_v_oi_r_ _en_ l'**a**v_**a**_nce

-**d**e_b_out: _6_h3_0_

-c_h**a**m_b_r_e p_r_op_re_

-p**a**s _per_d_r_e poi_n_ts se_r_pent**a**_r_d

On peut supposer deux choses en comparant leur liste. Premièrement, celle de Blaise est plus soignée, ce qui montre d'une certaine façon qu'il accorde peut être plus d'importance à la manière dont il écrit, de sorte que cela soit assez claire quand il se relira plus tard. Et deuxièmement, les choses "interdites" à Blaise sont nettement plus nombreuses que celles interdites à Harry, ce qui démontre qu'il faudra un peu plus de temps à ce dernier pour avoir pleinement confiance en son nouvel ami. Reste à savoir si ces supposition s'avéreront vrai dans le futur et comment vont évoluer leur relation...

* * *

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre de terminer, j'espère ****qu'il ****correspond**

** un peu à vos attentes je vais ****essayer ****de poster ****le prochain le plus rapidement. ****En**

** attendant si vous laissiez quelques petites ****reviews ****cela ****me ferait très plaisir.**

**Bisous, bisous à bientôt!**


End file.
